User talk:Thepantheon
Tournament Registered Successfully Your registration as Odayaka has been successfully registered in the Rookie Showdown Tournament. Be sure to be very active on the date of August 27th, 2009 for your first part of the tournament. Thank you very much for participating. Be sure to check the tournament itself for more updates. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Hey I saw some of your jutsu, I was wondering if u wud like the kanji and romaji of ur jutsu on the articles as well to make it look professional? =D AMTNinja 02:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Rookie Showdown Tournament The first challenge is tomorrow, so, u had better all be active by tomorrow at August 27th. The article will start at around 9:15 PM. So, I will explain the rules and such of our challenge and you will all start and be very active on that day. Good luck to u all. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Update On your first challenge on your cooking area. You're graded of the following: Being active (inactivity will result into MAJOR criticism), cooking great (bad cooking will result into redoing it), getting your food right (wrong choice of food will result into criticism and redoing), and comments (bad comments will result to MAJOR criticism and redo of food). You've got your information, but, the inactivity will most likely happen. So, you had better be active. Good luck then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finals Start! You're Rookie Showdown Tournament final immediately starts tomorrow! You will be assigned by my view on who's strong and weak and such. So...good luck on your tournament and win to fight! Dattebayo! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Editor and RPer) 00:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Registration Successful Hey, good luck on the tournament for Canon Tourney, panth. It's been sucessfuly, so, cya then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Tourney Information You have successfully registered into the Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney, and the first challenge, House of Fanatics, will start on November 7th (possibly the 6th, Friday) on Saturday. You are to be fully active (at least 2 hours probably) and to participate in this challenge. This challenge is supposed to be done in about two or three weeks. The rules will be explained in the tourney. Good luck then, Panth. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know you're going to be daily active Hey Bad news. If you saw, the roleplays are forbidden. let's hope that we can continue our battle. The dark ninja 22:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) No i was not going to make an uchiha the character i was going to make has the sharingan and a connection to the uchiha's but is not a uchiha Genzomoto Genzomoto and the beast has been and is under capture by Akatsuki. He is sealed and held by Kaijin Fuyutama and Kazeyo Fuyutama. For the purpose that Akatsuki has with the Beast, At this time we can not allow you to have Him. We are trying as fast as we can to complete the task we want with the beast. If you still wish to have the beast you can wait til we are done of challenge Kaijin and Kazeyo to the scroll that has it sealed. The story that he was captured in is Genzomoto vs Akatsuki --KamiYomi 02:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Wanna join me and AMTNinja in an upcoming Arc I'm going to make? The dark ninja 00:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Names, kanji, romaji I saw one of your jutsu pages and saw you put the romaji, kanji and english tv translations cuz they dont have their own options. Would you be willing to support me in having the Just Infobox2 template changed so thers the options of those translations? I started it http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox/Jutsu2 here AMTNinja 01:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You want to remove the cleaning up category on my article now or is there something else? Hey You want to remove the cleaning up category on my article now or is there something else? GodModding? Could my character Kyosuke Hyuga have plasma release or would that be considered godmodding YaijunRinnegan 02:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ur comp I'm on chatango, so it must be ur comp--A Happy Smile 21:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Listen to me, you shit-faced cocksucker! You have just made my shitlist, mother fucker! I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will hunt you down and make you scream you little shit! PsykoReaper 22:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) About Ras He was helping me on the article tagging Panth, sorry if it caused a problem--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hey! I restored it so i could have the honor of deleting itSaimaroimaru 20:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) about gale Panth, why did you take off rasenshuriken, yes its an uber jutsu but the article isnt finished yet and she was gonna be limited too 1 use every 3 days.....thats an adequate weakness for her--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC)--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Four-Tailed Monkey Jinchuriki Greetings, Panth! I was just wondering if my character Teishuku Mazuka could be the host of the Four-Tails. Since Sei hasn't answered in 3 days, I came to ask you. Please get back to me when you can. Thanks and have a great day! ^(^_^)^ Koukishi ~~ (speak to me) 19:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Five-Tailed Dolphin or Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle i would like my character Shinsaku Takasugi to be a jinjuriki or host of either the five tails or the seven tails since both are vacant at the moment, please do reply and let me know............--Shadow Rage 09:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RP info The reason The hokage called Yue back to the village is that he wanted to ask the Sanbi aka Yue to be his body guard while he travels to the kages Summit along with Ryu, sorry i didnt get the chance to tell you this before.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Five Tails Hi Thepantheon! Could it be possible that i can create a character named Senko Ki who is the host of the five tailed dolphin horse? Please answer on my talk page if it is ok or not. Redzet 20:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Moryo Mazuka Shalom Panth! Now, I'm not mad. I just want to state that Moryo doesn't have Sage Mode, I just forgot to delete the arc. He did until Fenix told me it was overpowering. Yes, Fenix granted me approval of Four-Tails and I like Paths jutsu and I saw that Ryun had one, so why couldn't I make one? He doesn't have the Taifugan, he has Yin Release, which all Mazuka have. And yes, I looked at Ryun's to get idea's. Now that look at the first paragraph of Moryo, I realized I practically rewrote Ryun's first paragraph. I know this won't change the Judgement Template, but I just wanted to let you know. Thank you for your time. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 14:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do as you asked and your welcome. I'm not one of those people who go 'WTF?!' I'm more a level-headed joyful person. And I try to deal with stuff like this as nicely as possible. Oh, I have a question: Who makes people Admins? Just the Head Admin? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 15:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry The content in the page Mangegan has been removed. All pages linked to the page are also removed.Thank You.Aravind;-) 18:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I will no longer post ANY stories here unless I am asked to.THANKS!!!Aravind;-) 19:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished i have had it with the admins on this site. you and seireitou are really starting to bug me. 4 characters deleted. 4!!!. did common courtesy shrivel up and die or what? is it impossible to ASK someone before deleting there work? maybe something like oh we don't do elves on this site or i'm sorry thats agianst the rules, could you please change it. but no you act without thinking. your a dick. i'm f****** through with this site. and you know the funny part. Arrius had a clear nottation at the bottom that said this article is INCOMPLETE DO NOT ALTER OR DELETE. meaning it could easily have been changed with no problem. thats what incomplete means. god you almost have me thinking your some high school kid... your that inconsiderate. i guarantee i'm trashng this sites rep. i've never met anyone online as disrespectful as this group of kids. don't bother leaving a reply. i will not be signing in to this wikia again. and since your so delete happy delete both of my accounts and everything that goes with them. they are: sasoririlenyth and Sasori Sondaime. if you actually feel like explaining yourself leave me an e_mail at Sasori.rilenyth@hotmail.com. --Sasoririlenyth 18:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) -sighs- yes i admit i lost my temper and went way over the top. and yes that is funny that your an eigth grader. i'm eighteen myself and can admit when i'm wrong. if it is possible can you restore the Arrius Raziel page or forward me the story progress from it? i'm sure you can see how annoying it would be to try and record details from something like that from memory alone. and since this articular wiki will not allow elves and the sort i'm mulling over the possibility of bloodlines that might mimic some of the features and abilities i'm thinking of. let me know how this idea sounds. the sooner you can give the ok for this idea or kill it if you and the other admins wish the more appreciative i would be. and if the incomplete note is not sufficient what should i attach to a page to make sure it stays the way i left it until i return to complete it? i'm sure you can understand how busy a person can be and time on the comp may not be the number one priority.--Sasoririlenyth 22:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ty. Thank you for restoring my old page. i will continue to work with it to make sure it fits the guidelines for the site. I do have one more request though. Two other pages of mine were deleted awhile ago and i never got a chance to copy them to my flash drive. If you could restore Kira Uchiha and Phero Uchiha for about a week i would be very appreciative. If you cannot i suppose i understand. I simply wish to have copies of my work. --Sasoririlenyth 19:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) help. ok i have a page named Kale Hyuga. it has the needs cleanup tag on it. i have altered and humanized it in every way i can think of. i have filled in weaknesses and holes in defence but i can't get the tag to go away. what must i do? --Sasoririlenyth 22:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? I have a couple of questions: 1) For the Sharingon, does the user have to be a full blooded Uchiha, or only half? 2) What are the rules on Kekkei Genkai? For example, am I allowed to give my guy Storm Release by any chance? if the answer to number 1 is no, than would it be possible? Time is up for what? Why is my time up? If fixed everything that was instructed of me to fix? Was he godmodded, but there was no notification of that? It was just format -- which i fixed -- and grammer -- which i had a parent look over Please respond ASAP Anbu320 00:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 Kyuubi status Hello! I hear you have ideas for it. We've been discussing it in chat, and your presence would be gladly welcome to provide your opinions before any decisions are made! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 17:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf I just joined the canon and have mentioned the Hokage in After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf. Whether or not you want him to appear yet, is up to you. I'm trying to keep the canon moving despite Shing deciding to leave. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 20:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) For Hokage Hey Pan, I was wondering if you'd allow my character, Koga, to challenge your Hokage for his title. I think it'd be cool to see a Hokage title battle and I really want that title for him, but I wanted to obtain it fairly. So, what say you? ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 03:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YES! YOU RULE! Thank you Panth! If you'll start the article (I would but I'm checking Facebook atm) we can get this showdown started. :) ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 20:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : On it. I owe you one for this, Pan :) ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 20:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alrighty. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 21:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Going to eat dinner quickly, and then I will be back. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Back. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks Thanks again Panth. That was an epic battle with a great ending. I thank you greatly for helping me out. I owe you one. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I need help.. Can someone help me add external links to the page Takigakure. Someone deleted it and it is the native village of my charcater Kyousei Heiki. Thanks! Insert formula here I don't get this The Takigakure page, it was not canon. I was in the middle of adding custom, fannon, information. I tried putting the info on naruto wikipedia, but it was erased and the takigakure page had barely any info on it. My character, Kyousei Heiki, is from the taigakure village, so i need the page. I promise no material will be canon, but i need time to develope it, please. Also I've seen other villages that exists in the naruto universe that people have made, including Amegakure, Kirigakure, Konohagakure, and Kumogakure (i think that's it). Again, please just give me a chance to make the page because I can't have a character in takigakure without a takigakure page and naruto wikipedia won't let me edit it. Thanks.Kyousei Kengeki 00:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /* hello this is shirokei1 */ very nice i never expected some one of your skill and talent to jump into a match like this what are you up too?buddha good idea thats great that your role playing again i was thinking could i have your character as my teach and learn your jutsu?buddha so sad crap your summon nailed me into a hard spot then sue finish me! thats evilbuddha Would you... ? Aloha, Panth. Would you like to RP against me? I haven't been RPing for a couple weeks, and I need a good match to get me into the spirits of RPing again. Please get back to me soon. :) ~ The Dimensional Master User page 11:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll be using Koutetsu Akumu and I will start it shortly. Does the outskirts of Amegakure sound okay for a location? ~ The Dimensional Master User page 16:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great! :D ~ The Dimensional Master User page 17:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's the RP. :) ~ The Dimensional Master User page 17:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and quick question: Which chapter does Ikazuchi Akatsuki appear in? ~ The Dimensional Master User page 12:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) grammer fail i failed in the area of grammer man sorry english was not my best class i failed it like 3 times shirokei lol thanks for reading my articals /* ok thanks */ ok that works thanks and i'll keep an eye out for any failed grammer Shirokei1 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) also have you given any thought to having buddha as josho's student? /* ok thanks */ ok thanks all i was hoping for was for you to think about it and get back to me when you think your ready to start.Shirokei1 22:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering If you would be able to approve my Bloodlines and new chakra natures and such. RandomSil 03:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC)